A Former Shinigami's Death March
by Alpine992
Summary: Awakening in a strange new world a few months after he lost his powers, Ichigo ventures forth trying to find a way home while also taking the opportunity to go on an adventure of his own in the process. Game like mechanics in a fantasy type world are the least of his problems, why the hell does his status say he's 27and why does he look older?
1. Chapter 1

This was so not right. Ichigo Kurosaki clenched his eyes shut, his right hand lifted to his right arm pinching his arm to the unfortunate point that it drew blood concreting the reality of it all. How the hell could this not be a dream?

Here he stood, in the same outfit he had fallen unconscious in yet his surroundings were clearly not the same; after all he had collapsed into his bed after a long day of working with Ikumi at the Unagiya shop. Yet here he stood amidst some kind of wasteland, or Dragon Valley as the writing in his vision was reading. There was a clear resemblance between what he was seeing now and what he knew the American Grand Canyon to look like. Yeah, one of the many reasons Ichigo had believed this to be a dream. Then there were the four slots at the lower right hand corner of his vision with two different icons, and then another icon for [Menu] was stationed up in the right hand corner of his vision, wherever he turned his head that was where the two displays stayed.

Since the events that transpired seventeen months ago, Ichigo wasn't surprised at his odd dreams, in fact he was use to them but this was just something else, it felt more real than any of his other dreams to the point he was beyond questioning, this was somehow real. Deciding to deal with what was in front of him, he had to figure out what this was all about now since he was in this situation.

Raising his hand he pressed the [Menu] icon in the lower left hand corner of his vision only for his finger to go straight through the holographic type icon. Scowling at not being able to press it, he focused on the button and it lit up, the sudden appearance of the transparent window appearing before him startled him somewhat but he now focused on this new development.

The menu that appeared before him was divided into several tabs for [INFO], [MAP], [Unit Management], [Storage], [Exchange], and [Log], as well as [Status], [Equipment], [Magic] and [Skill]. Ichigo seeing all this set his infamous scowl into place. Everything he was looking at, the mechanic of the system before him, just everything about this screamed the obvious at him.

"How the hell did I get stuck in a damn video game?" He breathed out. He had never been much into gaming but knew the basics at least.

About to raise his hand up before remembering it wouldn't work he focused on the icon for [Status], it glowed before opening up a new window once more. Ichigo didn't really know what to be expecting but he was hoping to have a little bit better stats. He was Level [1] his HP and MP along with all his other base attributes were [10]. Without being an expert gamer he could tell he was the bottom of the barrel right now. Continuing on down through the window he got another shock.

[Age: 27 Years Old]… Ichigo blinked, he sure as hell wasn't twenty seven, he was still seventeen last he checked.

[Job Type: None]

[Affiliation: None]

Underneath this was the shape of a person, it showed what Ichigo was wearing in different slots. A white jacket with a black undershirt along with white pants and sneakers, his attire before having woken up here. In the storage, there was his wallet, mobile phone and a small bento box which Ichigo recalled seeing on his desk next to his bed before he had fallen asleep, clearly Yuzu had made him a late dinner and left it for him where he could find it.

Looking further down the page he noticed that both [Magic] and [Skill] sections were completely blank. However there were ten skill points to be used, however he had nowhere to point them because he didn't have any skills or magic. Rubbing his brow, this was more and more like a game as he went along.

Deciding to at least see his appearance since the game saying he was twenty seven, he pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and raised the camera up taking a photo of himself before looking back at the screen. He definitely didn't look seventeen anymore. His hair was considerably shorter than what he was use to and he had the matured appearance of an adult something he was not accustomed to seeing. Despite the sudden change in appearance his clothes still fit.

Seeing nothing else of use Ichigo sighed before moving onto the map. A small screen popped up asking if he wanted to set the radar to basic indicator. Figuring whatever it was could be turned off later he went ahead with it. With that a small general summary appeared.

[Radar searches for enemies on the area, and adds color-coding to enemies and neutral units.]

"Not bad." Ichigo mused at least he wouldn't suddenly come under an ambush with this. "Wait, isn't that cheating?" He exclaimed aloud before shaking his head. Glancing at the map it was clear that he was the small white dot, around him in a small parameter was lit up while the remainder of the map remained a dull grey showing the area he hadn't explored.

Really any Noob could figure that much out.

However as he looked over the map, his eyes were drawn down to the four slots in the left hand corner. As his eyes focused over them, labels arose to identify what they were.

In the first slot was [All Map Exploration] Ichigo frowned slight, it was definitely some kind of cheat but it was probably best if he used it right? This would at least give him some knowledge of the area, something he was severely lacking at the moment. Deciding that there would be no harm he used [All Map Exploration].

Immediately the map lite up showing the surrounding geographic view of the hundred meter radius around him. Then at the north east side of the map there was a red blur. Using the magnify button he zoomed out of the surrounding hundred meter radius giving him a much larger view of Dragon's Valley. Red dots filled half of the map.

Looking in the direction of the enemy's he let a scowl come to his face. Going off of what he had seen on his map with the radar and what he was seeing now, the massive hord that was approaching was labeled as [Reptilian Tribe Elites], a literal status screen had appeared atop of them as he looked in their direction. From his map he learned that there were three hundred of them with levels averaging fifty. It was sure as hell wasn't a kind of force a barehanded Level 1 player could win against.

The Lizard Tribe or whatever they were called had stopped down in the valley below some hundred meters away. From their distance Ichigo couldn't make out much more than silhouettes riding some kind of creature. Judging by their strange silhouettes, they're weren't riding horses, but he couldn't figure out much more than that.

"Just my luck, level 1 with an army of whatever heading straight towards me." He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't even have a weapon on him and he doubted he could beat that many unarmed. His eyes subtly lowered to the remaining three slots beside the now darkened [All Map Exploration].

[Meteor Shower] the celestial annihilation.

"Damn, I don't have much choice here." Ichigo scowled as he approached the edge of the cliff to get a better view of the enemy that was still approaching.

With their quick speed they had already gotten close enough for Ichigo to make out their appearance. What they're riding on weren't horses, but some kind of Velociraptor-like creature; also, the warrior riding it wasn't human, but a lizardman just like the title above them indicated.

"●●●●●●●●! ●●●●●●●●●●! ●●●●●●●!" The leader of the Lizard Men shouted and there was no way in hell Ichigo was able to understand the language. Ichigo was certain that the leader knew where he was considering he was looking right at him and spoke, maybe to try and communicate maybe?

However the Lizard Man wasn't patient and drew his bow and with speed Ichigo wasn't expecting drew an arrow and let it loose. Even at this distance the Lizard Men had skill considering that the arrow grazed past his cheek. The wound stung and a trail of blood ran down from the torn flesh. Not expecting them to be within range already Ichigo was surprised by the suddenness of the attack and ducked behind a rock to hide himself away from the onslaught of arrows that rained down around him.

Instinctively he reached over his shoulder in search of the weapon that was no longer there but his hand gripped nothing. All he had now was to use the [Meteor Shower].

He focused on it before the first icon went dark, he waited not knowing what to expect thinking something wrong he tried for the second, the icon simply went dark once more. His scowl increased as he focused on the third and last. The same thing happened once more and Ichigo cursed beneath his breath. He was stuck here in a rain of arrows with no escape. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one?

But as the arrows stopped he felt heat and a bright light from the sky. As he looked up his jaw dropped at what he was seeing rain down from above. This couldn't be possible, right? He had seen a lot in his seventeen, not twenty seven years. But a meteor shower that he had somehow conjured, was not one of them.

Ichigo found it hard to recall what transpired after the first Meteor hit. Without a doubt he had been thrown from the cliff face or more so that it had collapsed beneath him and he had fallen down into the valley below amidst the chaos that was the impact zone of the Meteor Strikes. He had a strange recall of hundreds of small little screens filling up the corner of his vision but couldn't figure out what they all were having been to distracted at the time.

Now here he lay, covered in an immense layer of dirt that it was hard to breathe beneath it. Pushing himself out Ichigo let out a small cough fit, shaking himself off from the dust he let out a groan. It looked as though that [Meteor Strike] had a warm up timer… would have been good to know before he had used them all up and almost killed himself!

As Ichigo rested on his knees trying to catch his breath he neared movement approach, looking up his eyes widened at the figure stumbling through the dust cloud towards him. Groaning, heaving been hit with a massive dust cloud himself, Ichigo got to his feat slightly unsteady before the silhouette through the dust threw something towards Ichigo. As the object passed through the dust, Ichigo snatched it out of the hair, surprised to find that the figure had thrown him a sword. Ichigo was more stunned to find that anybody had survived that, but by the radar that was still in his vision this was clearly the only survivor of the [Meteor Shower].

The reptilian humanoid was in bad shape, bleeding all over dyeing the tattered blue armor that managed to avoid disintegrating until now in a bright red. As the Lizard Man approached he was glaring at Ichigo the entire time without breaking eye contact. The Lizard Man was using his spear as a crutch as he moved forward limping because of its wounded leg, Ichigo pitied him slightly. Ichigo didn't know the Lizard Man's circumstances, for all Ichigo knew he could have been in their territory and he had just obliterated everything when they were just trying to defend themselves, Ichigo didn't know. He didn't deserve to have a meteor shower rained down on him. Despite being so beat up, Ichigo respected the will to fight in his eyes.

"I'm guessing you'd rather die in battle then by falling rocks, am I right?" Ichigo questioned grabbing the scabbard of the broad sword, drawing it with a hiss tossing the scabbard away, it flinging across the ground some ways away. This Lizard Man was a warrior and despite everything that happened, Ichigo wasn't going to just let him take his life. If he wanted a fight, then he was going to get one. Despite the realism of everything surrounding Ichigo, the thing that killed it was the health bar that was displayed at the top-left of the Lizard Man's head which was quite low, he had obviously taken some damage in the [Meteor Shower], and there was also his status beneath. This was too much like a game.

[Lizard Man, Level: 50]

"●●●●!" Once more the strange language of the Lizard Man fell on deaf ears as Ichigo readied his newly acquired blade in a familiar way. When was the last time he had held a sword in battle? A few months now but it felt like only yesterday. It was much smaller than what he was use to but it would do him well enough for now, testing its weight as he spun it in his hand he slipped into a fighting stance. The Lizard Man seeing that Ichigo was ready gave a small smirk and raised his spear up, pointing it towards the orange haired new comer to this world. It was clear that the Level 50 meant something, he would be skilled.

"●●●●!" The Lizard Man shouted once more and rushed forward, despite its leg injury thrusting forward with its spear. The Lizard Man had reach, but Ichigo's body had the advantage of speed, he wasn't injured, or not to the point of physical pain. He had a few aches from the fall but that was it. Slashing across, his new blade sliced through the wood of the spear and he rushed forward, the Lizard Man dropped the spear and attempted to slash at him with its claws. Using the flat side of his blade Ichigo blocked the first strike feeling the Lizard Man's strength behind the blow, but he didn't let that phase him as he reared back with his left hand, cocking a fist and punching the Lizard Man in the face, the scales felt all too real. The Lizard Man stumbled back, with its wounded leg it was unable to hold itself up and fell backwards into the dirt. Crouching down Ichigo reached out for the spear and rose to his feet as the Lizard Man scrambled to his feet, using its tail to help hold him up right.

Even the punch that Ichigo had used had lowered the already low health bar almost to zero; it wouldn't be more than one more attack that would lead to the Lizard Man's death. Tossing the spear to the Lizard Man he caught it. While shorter than what it had been at the start, it could still be used as a weapon. The Lizard Man nodded to Ichigo who smiled lightly, the Lizard Man had respect for him as well it seems. But Ichigo knew that this Lizard Man wouldn't stop fighting and that meant that Ichigo would have to kill it. Readying himself to do exactly that, the Lizard Man charged forward with another war cry. Ichigo could see all the opening's presented in the weakened defense. Deciding not to let the creature suffer much longer Ichigo gripped the blade with both hands and swung. The blade crashed through the spear making it splinter and carried on into the Lizard Man's torso. The Lizard Man fell against Ichigo limp blood oozing out of the wound and over Ichigo's hand and onto his clothes. All the while Ichigo watched the reaming HP drop to zero.

"●●●●● ●●●…." The last words were lost on Ichigo as the creature began to disappear. With a sigh Ichigo looked down to his blood soaked hands, still holding the sword the Lizard Man had tossed to him, still covered in the same crimson. His clothing was just as bad.

Finding a nearby boulder Ichigo walked over to it, intent to take a moments rest and try to figure things out. He had finished working with Miss Ikumi, come home completely exhausted and collapsed without dinner. Then he woke up in a strange place with his vision being filled with that of a game interface, an army of reptilian monsters attacked him only for him to unleash an onslaught of meteor's down upon them, one survived and he fought to the death with him.

That sums up the last hour or so of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat with his face in his hand, staring at the two screens before him through his fingers. Just what the hell was he looking at here? One screen was his [Character Status] page while the other was the [Log] of what had transpired since he had arrived in Dragon's Valley, it even said, 'Welcome to our World' right at the top as if it was somehow mocking him. Upon the Status screen showed his new level after defeating all of those Lizard Men. Before he had showered the three hundred with [Meteor Shower], he had been at the very lowest of the low, Level 1. Now here he sat, one [Meteor Shower] later at Level 310. Even all his basic states such as [STR], [VIT] and [AGI] that were level 10 now all sat at 99 and he didn't think that they could proceed any further. His [HP] [MP] and [SP] all reached 3100 each. Not to mention the skill points that were to be spent reached 3100 also.

Just what kind of cheat allows someone to level up so fast?

Continuing on Ichigo looked past his status and down to the skills area of the screen. During his fight with the Lizard Man he had gained the skill [Sword Play] that sat underneath his skill list along with [Ancient Reptilian Language] and [Observation]. It appeared that you gained skills by doing not by giving them handed to you. Considering his time with a sword before all this, it should have already been a part of his skills but that hadn't been the case here. He would have to confirm later but right now all he had under his skill list were those particular three. However underneath the [Magic] sub section sat the [Full Map Exploration] along with its friend [Meteor Shower].

Both of these skills said to be Level 0 and were both grayed out. Figuring he had more than enough points to spare he used ten up mastering [Sword Play] along with putting another ten points in [Full Map Exploration]. Seeing an Activate button next to [Full Map Exploration] Ichigo focused on the button knowing his finger would pass straight through it and it went from grey to white. Seeing as how he had a map of the Dragon Valley already he would have to be somewhere else to find out if it worked or not.

His eyes focused on the [Meteor Shower] skill that was grayed out and at Level 0. Three had wiped out an army, although the three icons had disappeared from his screen when he had first used them, it was now a spell that he could use whenever he wanted. He didn't know if there was a difference in strength between the [Meteor Shower] he had used prior and this new spell. Figuring there was only one way to find out, he raised it to the max level with ten more skill points. Deciding to at least test the strength of a single [Meteor Shower] he rose to his feet, closing the windows figuring he'd have time to check everything out later.

Using [Meteor Shower] he was suddenly aware of the target zone that the spell would strike and with a little tinkering he found that he could move it with thought alone. Deciding far, far away from him would be best he drifted across the Dragon's Valley and hoped that it would be far enough away and activated [Meteor Shower]. Just like before there was a time delay, but as Ichigo stood waiting for the imminent destruction he would once more bring upon the Dragon's Valley he felt a pull from somewhere deep inside of him and as he checked his status, he found his [MP] draining drastically.

Swallowing nervously as he watched the blue bar shrink from the 3100 to 2100 a third of his magic was gone because of a single spell. Wearily taking a step back, he was having second thoughts about maxing out [Meteor Shower].

Then, exactly like before, meteors break through the clouds shooting down. Only this time, things were different, much different. The Meteor's from before were large, but these ones that Ichigo had just summoned were far, far worse. They were at least a hundred times the size of the ones before. No, accounting for the distance, probably larger.

The heat from even this distance was immense that Ichigo felt sweat instantly form over his body, his throat was parched and the very ground trembled beneath his feet as they soared over head. Even with the distance that Ichigo had made the destination for the Meteor to hit, there was no way he wasn't in the blast radius. Turning he sprinted as fast as he could, he had no idea if he was going to make it out of the way but he wasn't just going to stand there and let himself die because of his own stupid mistake! Nothing could of prepared him for the events that followed in a flash.

A massive sonic boom echoed out of the Dragon Valley as the first meteor hit only drowned out but the sound of following meteor impacts. Ichigo didn't dare look back to see the impact or event to see if he had the chance he just did his all to increase his speed. It was clear to Ichigo that his speed wasn't normal for a human but as long as it helped him get away, he didn't care and just pushed forward. The ground was shaking beneath his feet and he was sure that a massive wave of debris was heading his way but he was doing whatever he could to get away. Impacts of falling rocks almost made him lose his balance a few times but he tried to ignore them and kept running, his speed far faster than anything an ordinary human would be capable of. Seeing a canyon up ahead he didn't slow in the slightest, instead forcing as much into his legs as he could as he sprinted towards it.

As he reached the edge, he leapt to clear the canyon believing with his new found abilities that he would be able to clear it with ease. He felt the ground beneath his feet crumble from the pressure of his jump as he soared into the air across the canyon, only now risking a glance over his shoulder to see what was coming. Utter destruction lay behind him, a massive wall of debris could be seen rushing towards the ledge where he had jumped from, far off in the distance where the meteors hit looked as if it was the fiery gateway to hell.

When Ichigo came to land, he hadn't taken in his own velocity and was unable to stop himself properly, crashing atop the other side of the canyon rolling across the hard rock, but he was still moving and he tried to get to his feet knowing full well he wasn't safe just yet. It was a complete chaotic mess as Ichigo stumbled to his feet and attempting to keep his speed in check, it only caused the skill of [Klutz] to be awarded as Ichigo stumbled backwards, the wall of earth and rock about to crash into him before he seemed to phase into an open plain with no existence of the Dragon Valley in sight. Ichigo landed on his ass breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his face as he stared wide eyed at the strange wall he had just appeared through, it was hard to make out but it was definitely there. Somehow this transparent wall had been the one to save him from his own stupidity in summoning another meteor shower.

"That has got to be one of my stupidest ideas ever." Ichigo groaned aloud as he collapsed onto his back in the grass, glad to no longer be running for his life. As he lay in the grass, letting the cool wind wash over him he opened up his status page and went down to skills immediately disabling [Meteor Shower], unless it was completely necessary he probably wouldn't be using that again and even if it was necessary he'd use it as a last resort and only if there was no other way. Opening the map alongside his status screen he found that everything was already lit up around him, he figured it to be because of the effect from [Full Map Exploration] that he had set to active, convenient that he wouldn't have to keep activating it whenever he went to a new zone like he just had. At the top of his map showed the name of the zone, Seiryuu County, Shiga Kingdom.

"Before I do anything else." Ichigo mused as he sat up, opening up a new screen while closing his map and status. This time it was the [Log] that he opened he was curious to know to what extent that everything was logged. Starting from the top he went through a grand list of death logs, item drops, level ups and even titles that were awarded to him. All of this had happened during the first meteor shower and he hadn't been able to take much note of what it was. Ichigo didn't even reach the halfway mark before giving up on reading them all, considering the sheer amount that was there already. Closing the log, he opened up a new screen, which was the [Inventory] and just like the log said, it was packed full of items that he had received from the fallen Lizard Men.

Lazily scrolling through he stopped on the bento that he had that Yuzu had made him and focused on it, the small wrapped bento box appearing before him, smelling nice and somehow still warm. He wasn't about to ask questions on how that was possible. Making logic assumptions after he could summon a meteor shower, yeah that wasn't going to happen anytime soon he'd just go with it for now. About to go about eating the lunch his sister had made for him he spotted something next to the empty slot that it had left in his inventory. It looked to be a water skin and after identifying what it really was Ichigo was slightly surprised, it was a Bottomless Water skin, a magical item that never runs out of water.

Drawing that from within the inventory also he opened it and took a large drink of the water inside, it was surprisingly fresh. Deciding to test out its capacity Ichigo first tipped it over his head, letting water run over his face washing away some of the dust and grime that had built up over his short time in the Dragon's Valley before tipping it upside down beside him just letting the water flow out. As he watched it didn't seem to be an end in sight nor was there any sign of the flow letting up.

"A real magical item." Ichigo breathed out, placing the stopper back into it before setting back into his inventory and went about eating the bento that Yuzu had made for him. Now that he had eaten he focused on the inventory, finding that he could make sub folders and place items into them, at least now it wouldn't all be cluttered as he went along. The money that he had received was way too much in his opinion, sitting at a nine digit sum he wouldn't be running out anytime soon, that was for sure.

He had received numerous equipment, tools, and everyday objects, but the majority were broken for obvious reasons, and he saw no way to repair them and laid them in a pile outside not far from him. None of it would be worth anything in their state and Ichigo didn't believe that he'd have a use for them anyway and there was no point dragging junk around after all if summoned happened to stumble on the junk then they were welcome to it. Then he moved onto the weapons he would be keeping, if only to sell in the long run. Holy Swords, Divine Swords, and Magic Guns all valued at incredibly high prices. He didn't doubt that there would have to be haggling involved but he could deal with that when the time came.

The Holy Swords had their own names, and considering the fantasy like setting that he was in they were out of place to him, after all Excalibur and Durandal were known on Earth as legendary swords of myth, weather they were real or not hard to say, but why would they suddenly be a part of another world, either way Ichigo didn't think much of it. He did try to test both of them, to see what they were like but each time he tried to use either of them he seemed to get a static shock from both of their handles. It was clear he wasn't supposed to be wielding them, or there was something he was lacking. Having no interest in the magical guns that he had he placed them into another sub folder while the Holy Swords went into another folder.

That's when he came across something that was much too familiar. He would have missed it had he just been browsing at the icons but as he was reading up on the names of the weapons, it stuck out like a saw thumb to him at least. Swallowing nervously he focused on the icon and the weight of the weapon was in his hand. It was different, completely different but it felt right.

While the shape of a khyber knife its size was much larger, considerably so; there was a smaller black inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it surrounded by a mass of white that made up the rest of the blade, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. Ichigo's brown eyes loomed over the blade, a small scowl coming to his face. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"This isn't it." He whispered aloud as he looked down at the blade that had been labeled as 'Tensa Zangetsu' in his inventory, yet it resembled nothing of the black blade he once wielded during his time as a Shinigami after he had achieved Bankai. But as he stood here with sword in hand, several notifications popped up before him.

Skills Acquired: [Shinigami] [Hollow] [Quincy]

Ichigo could only stare at the skills why was it that just holding this sword gave him such skills? It had nothing to do with what he once knew, right? So why did it give him access to what he lost and why were Quincy abilities mixed in with it? Everything before him was just confusing. Driving the blade into the dirt beside him he folded his arms as he brought up the status screen once more, going to his skills. [Shinigami] [Hollow] [Quincy] were all grayed out showing that they were inactive and all three were at Level 0. Using up ten skill points he maxed out [Shinigami] and activated it. Instantly the clothing he was wearing was suddenly replaced with an all too familiar shihakushō however it had its differences to what it once was. Added to it were two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

Reaching out with his left hand he grabbed Tensa Zangetsu from where it sat and instantly, he felt the difference and the all too familiar feel of a Zanpakutō and even as he held it, the blade was definitely different but now that [Shinigami] was activated, he could tell that it was the same blade that he once used, despite it's different shape. However as he held it, there was a clear restraint on the power that it held; just by holding the blade it was clear it was missing something. Looking to the other two skills that he acquired just by holding the blade he frowned slightly, did they have something to do with why it felt restricted? Deciding there was only one way to find out, he activated both skills and maxed each one.

The difference in feeling from the sword was immediate, his entire body exuded spiritual power unlike he had ever felt, even when fighting Aizen it was considerably different from his time after his training in the Dangai more controlled and not as wild. There was so many questions running through his head, but even if he did ask who was going to answer them? It's not like there was someone here who he could confide in. No, it was best just to keep moving forward, he didn't need to know why he had these powers, just that he did.

"Move forward and never look back." Ichigo smiled as he looked down at the blade in his grip. "Isn't that what you always use to say to me?" Raising the large black and white blade up he placed it on his back the way he once did with his Shikai, he doubted that it would turn into a Shikai so he would just have to carry it around.

Bringing up his map he searched it to look for anything, preferably a non hostile environment but if that's the way things went he could always get reacquainted with his Shinigami powers. But as he searched he noted that a few hundred kilometers west of his position, there was a structure; Warrior's Fort. His radar wasn't showing up any signs of life there, no enemies or allies it seemed.

Since it was the only sight of a possible functioning society Ichigo made it his destination, without a doubt the journey would be a few days travel if he just walked and seeing as he was in no hurry he'd take the scenic route.


End file.
